Suburban War
by Mallory Gardener
Summary: Eggman contrata a Fang the Sniper y a Scourge the Hedgehog para comebzar su plan maestro e invade Station Square y secuestra a Sonic y a todos sus amigos y los transporta a la dimensión "La Tierra Entre Sistemas Solares" donde Sonic trata de encontrar a todos y se encuentra con coincidencias no muy agradables. *INSPIRADO POR HALO 3:ODST
1. Suburban War

_Suburban War_

Hasta ahora no ha habido nada nuevo: Station Square sigue como siempre, las costas siguen llenas de gente, embotellamientos donde sea, bueno, lo de siempre.

Eso se extraña con creces, ahora Station Square es una ciudad totalmente devastada que ahora es la guarida oficial de Eggman quien, no ha tenido ningún plan reciente.

Pasamos al centro de operaciones de Eggman, quien está dormido en un teclado de una computadora, entra un robot al lugar.

-Amo. ¡Despierte! -le dice el robot.-

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Estaba planeando cómo conquistar al mundo! -le responde Eggman.-

-¡Eso es verídicamente incorrecto! -le dice el robot.-

-¡Cómo sea! -le dice Eggman.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Amo, hay dos individuos que solicitan su presencia para conversar sobre algo.-

-¡Déjalos pasar!

Entran Scourge the Hedgehog y Fang the Sniper a la sala de operaciones y encuentran a Eggman durmiendo sobre el teclado de su computador, el robot vuelve a entrar a la sala. Como era de esperarse.

-Hmm... ¿En serio...? -dice Scourge mientras tose.- ¿En serio trabajaremos con este sujeto?

-¿Por qué? -le responde Fang.- ¿Mal plan?

-¡Algo así! Digo, ¡Parece un idiota!

-¡Tranquilo Scourge! Todo va a salir bién.

Eggman despierta, ve a Fang y a Scourge. El robot se va y cierra la puerta de esa sala.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunta Eggman.

-Ahora no importa mucho. -dice Fang.- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Escuche bién. -dice Scourge.- hemos estado escuchando que tú has querido matar a Sonic, y nosotros seremos sus "ayudantes" con ese asunto.

-Sólo tiene que respondernos una simple pregunta. -dice Fang.- después le diremos lo demás.

-¿Acepta que se construya su proyecto "Eggmanland"? -dice Scourge.-

-Si. -dice Eggman.- ¡Desde luego que si!

-OK. -dice Fang.- Se contruirá en una dimensión que se acaba de descubrir llamada "La Tierra Entre Sistemas Solares". El proyecto se terminará en tres años.

-¡Oigan! -dice Eggman.- ¿Creen que se pueda organizar un tercer premio de Extreme Gears?

-Si. Será buena cuartada. -dice Fang.- Hmm... El proyecto terminará de construirse en tres años junto con el transportador interdimensional.

[Tres Años Después]

Station Square ya está totalmente reconstruida, ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes ya que Eggman se ha ido a Eggmanland en La Tierra entre Sistemas Solares a ayudar en la construcción de los campos de patinaje y de las calles mientras Scourge y Fang construyen a los robots que se usarán en los duelos de último lugar. Todo va según lo planeado. Eggman sigue con el robot sirviente en su nueva sala de operaciones.

-¡Tú! -dice Eggman al robot.- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hasta ahora sin ningún contratiempo. -responde el robot.- ¿Por qué pregunta amo?

-Sólo quería saber. -responde Eggman.- Y ahora hay que preocuparnos porque todos lleguen a aquí. Espera... Tengo un plan. Quédate a vigilar, tengo que ir a Station Square.

Mientras tanto: en una tarde nublada, donde Sonic y Tails juegan ajedrez en una cafetería hasta que de pronto entra Knuckles, se ve impactado por algo.

-¡Sonic! -le dice Knuckles a Sonic.- ¡Es Eggman! Mandó a su ejército de robots a atacar Station Square... Otra vez.

-Aghh... No sabe cuando rendirse. -dice Sonic mientras se golpea en la frente.-

-Vamos Sonic. -dice Knuckles.-

-¡Suerte! -les grita Tails.-

La costa y el centro de la ciudad están llenas de robots, la gente sólo ve a los robots marchando hasta encontrarse de cara con Eggman, quien está en una nave muy pequeña.

-¡Hola!... -dice Eggman mientras saca unas tarjetas para leerlas.- ¡Hola gente! He venido a conquistar su hermosa ciudad y si se comportan como es debido... ¿Qué dice aquí? no les haré ningún da... ññ... ¿Daño? ¡Ah si! Daño.

-¡Cállate imbécil! -le grita un jóven.-

-Ohggg... Sucia alemaña. ¡Deshaganse de él! -le grita a los robots.-

Los robots van hacia el sujeto, en eso llegan Sonic y Knuckles a dar la cara por él, Eggman no se ve muy feliz de verlos -¿Raro? Creo que si.-

-¡Mejor ataquen a Sonic y a Knuckles! -dice Eggman antes de que los robots se detengan.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Los atacamos ahora? -dice uno de los robots.-

-¡Maldita sea! -dice Eggman.- ¡Si! ¡Ahora!

El ataque comienza, algunos robots son destruidos por Sonic y otros por Knuckles, unos logran darle algunos golpes a Sonic en la cara hasta dejarlo en el suelo, Knuckles va a ayudarlo destruyendo a los demás

-Muy bién Knuckles. -dice Sonic.- sigue así.

-Gracias Son... -le dice Knuckles.

Alguien le inyecta algo a Knuckles en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo arrastran a la calle mientras Sonic sigue atrapado por los robots; un robot le acerca una jeringa a Sonic en el cuello, de mucha suerte llega Espio para ayudar a Sonic.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda. -dice Espio.-

-Pudiste haber llegado antes. -dice Sonic.-

-OK. Bueno. ¡Comencemos pues! -grita Espio.-

Comienzan a luchar otra vez, poco a poco va llegando más ayuda de ambos bandos, ya llegan Shadow, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Vector y Charmy. La pelea se intensifica. Todos comienzan a hablar mientras pelean.

-¡Algo de ayuda no te caería mal Sonic! -le dice Silver.-

-¡Los patearemos hasta donde podamos! -dice Shadow.-

-Los venderé como chatarra. -dice Vector.-

-¡De ustedes no quedará nada! -dice Rouge.-

-¡Si se meten con Sonic, se las verán conmigo! -dice Amy.

-¡Serán metal fundido! -dice Blaze.

-¡Aquí están las piezas para mejorar el Tornado! -dice Tails.

Entre metal y tornillos volando llegan los Babylon Rouges en sus gears a la pelea.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? -dice Jet.- ¡Si van a destruir robots llámenme!

-¡Los robots no son nada comparados con nosotros! -dice Wave.-

-¡Les cortaré las piernas y los haré caminar! -dice Storm.-

-¡Pués...! -dice un robot.- ¡ENTRENLE!

El robot dispara contra Jet, quien esquiva la bala con un tornado hecho por su gear, devolviéndosela al robot. Eggman comienza a ver la pelea, luego de varios minutos sonrie y comienza a reir.

-¡LOS TENGO JUSTO DONDE QUERÍA! -dice Eggman.-

Eggman deja caer un tipo de gas en el escenario de la pelea como señal a los robots de detenerse, al principio no hace reacción, pero luego todos se van quedando sin aire y al final terminan inconscientes. Eggman baja de su nave, va a la calle para ver que no haya alguien despierto, en eso ve a Jet que se mueve a un teléfono público, Eggman recoge una piedra y se la lanza a la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Fase 1 del plan terminada. -dice Eggman.-

-Amo. -llega un robot con él.- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Telepórtalos a Eggmanland en la otra dimensión. Ya veré qué hacer con ellos.

[Dos días después]

Sonic despierta en un campo desolado no muy lejos de Eggmanland, trata de levantarse pero no puede por lo que se queda un rato en el suelo. Ve que el cielo se ve diferente, de nuevo trata de levantarse y tampoco puede, así que opta por arrastrarse hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad que son marcadas con un cartel "Usted sale de Eggmanland, mientras más lejos salga será mejor para nosotros."

-¿Eggmanland? ¿Cielo rojo? Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. -dice Sonic-. Llega un robot con él.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? -dice el robot.-

-Sonic. ¿Hay algun problema?

-¿Sonic? OK. Sígueme.

Entran a la ciudad, que es como un estilo de Station Square futurista, el robot lo guia a un edificio muy alto, entran a él y luego a un elevador que los lleva al sótano. Y ya en el sótano se encuentra con Eggman.

-Lo dejo con alguien. Me voy. -dice el robot.-

-OK. -entra Eggman al sótano.- Ya estas aquí. Muy bién. Escucha. Me encontré a unos tipos que me ofrecieron un tercer premio mundial y construir esta ciudad. Aparte... Si alguien queda en último lugar será enviado a un duelo con unos prototipos que no fueron probados, ahí será de vida o muerte. Literalmente. Y si quieres sobrevivir, necesitarás esto...

Le da una versión mejorada de la Blue Star. Eggman se va y Sonic también, sale a la calle y comienza a buscar a alguien.

Va a un parque que se ve macabro en la noche, encuentra un pedazo de cristal amarillo y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, y más adelante encuentra los lentes rotos de Jet en el suelo, los guarda y se va a un edificio cerca a buscar una cámara de seguridad para ver el video.

Ya en el edificio entra a las oficinas de seguridad, busca la cámara que apunta al parque, al encontrarla retrocede el video dos horas.

[Video de Vigilancia del Parque Nacional de Eggmanland - 21:53hrs]

Jet y su equipo van caminando, al parecer ya habían ido al edificio pues todos tienen lo mismo que Sonic, se escuchan los soplidos del viento contra todos, Tails y Knuckles se encuentran con ellos en el parque.

-¿¡Qué carajos hacen aquí!? -dice Jet.

-¿¡Tu qué carajos haces aquí!? -le responde Knuckles.- ¡Es más! ¡Escuche qué te habían golpeado con una roca!

-Si. Fue Eggman. -le responde Jet.- Iba a pedir ayuda a quien fuera a un teléfono público y me arrojó una piedra.

-Jet. Será mejor irnos. -le dice Wave.-

-Si... Este lugar me da mala espina. -dice Storm.-

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Knuckles. -dice Tails.- ¡No me gusta este lugar!

Llega un robot con ellos. Se detiene enfrente y les estira un brazo.

-¡Muestrenme sus identificaciones! -dice el robot. [Breve silencio] ¡MUESTRENME SUS IDENTIFICACIONES O MUERAN!

Todos se ponen en posición, el robot transforma uno de sus brazos en arma, Knuckles y Storm entran a pelear contra el robot, Jet va a apoyarlos, al principio todo va bién pero luego todo comienza a salir mal, todos son golpeados hasta quedar en el suelo y Jet tuvo peor suerte, los golpes le provocaron contusiones y la rotura de sus lentes y arrojados al lugar donde los encontró Sonic y, para rematar, el robot le entierra la punta de un gear en el estómago haciendo que grite desgarradamente. Knuckles y Storm golpean al robot hasta dejarlo momentaneamente desactivado, se llevan a Jet recargado entre sus brazos mientras que Wave y Tails se van en sus gears.

[De vuelta al tiempo real]

Sonic sale de la oficina y del edificio, sube a su gear y sigue explorando la ciudad, entra a callejones sin salida, destruye a algunos robots, etc.

Luego de unas horas encuentra un robot destruido y, a lado suyo, un teléfono sonando. Lo contesta y se escucha una grabación de audio, en ella se escucha el viento y varios susurros, posteriormente se escuchan varias voces, se identifican fácilmente como las voces de los Chaotix.

[Grabación de los Chaotix - 21:59pm]

Se escuchan pasos, la calidad de audio es malísima, entre ruido blanco se escuchan las voces de los chaotix.

-¡Charmy! Ve a ver que no nos sigan persiguiendo. -dice Vector.-

-¡No! Ya no nos persiguen. -le responde Charmy.-

-¡Vector! Deberíamos ir a aquel edificio a ocultarnos hasta pasar desapercibidos. -dice Espio.-

-OK. No me parece mala idea. -le responde.- ¡Vamos! ¡Corran!

-¡YA NOS VIERON! -grita Charmy.-

-Oh no. ¡Eso si que no! -grita Espio.-

Se escuchan disparos y varios gritos, entre ruidos de metal golpeando se escuchan algunos toques y una pequeña explosión. Se termina el audio.

Encuentra en el teléfono una nota que dice "Vulcan Street #84". Sonic toma su gear y se dirige a la dirección escrita en la nota.

Ya llega a unos suburbios -Más o menos como los del cortometraje "Scenes from the Suburbs".- va a la calle Vulcan y busca el número 84.

Encuentra una casa igual a las demás, revisa el número y ve que es la 84, entra a ella y encuentra un caos total, lo que no sabe es que le tenían preparada una emboscada. La puerta se cierra, le dan un golpe en la nuca que lo deja en el suelo, alguien se recarga en la pared, las luces se encienden y se ven a muchos robots que lo rodean, a su lado arrojan a Charmy, a Vector y a Espio, este último tiene un tipo de corte cerca del ojo. Pero Vector había asegurado que está bién.

-¡Prepárense para morir! -dice un robot.

Otro robot le pone la punta de un arma a Sonic en la boca, Espio reacciona de la nada.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras? -dice el robot.-

El robot comienza a sacar chispas de la nada, luego se ve que son causadas por unas Shuriken, Sonic y Espio comienzan a pelear contra los robots. Charmy y Vector finalmente reaccionan y logran ayudar a terminar el trabajo.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí. -dice Charmy.-

-¿Y sus gears? -pregunta Sonic.-

-No tenemos nada. -dice Espio.-

-Los llevaré allá a que tengan unos. -les dice Sonic.

[Dos horas después]

Sonic, acompañado de Espio, Vector y Charmy quien no tiene gear por la simple razón de que el puede volar, exploran la ciudad, Sonic se detiene, los demás también se detienen al verlo.

-¿Pasa algo Sonic? -dice Vector.-

-Si... Síganme.- responde Sonic.-

Entra a un tipo de centro comercial, los Chaotix entran después, descubren un puesto de hospital con un botoquín tirado -como los de Halo 3 ODST- ven que el puesto tiene cámara, así que tratan de buscar si se grabó algún video. Buscan en los archivos guardados. Finalmente lo encuentran...

[Video del Centro Comercial North Arc 22:35 hrs.]

Knuckles y Storm llevan a Jet entre sus hombros mientras que Tails y Wave llevan su gears y los de Knuckles y Storm. Colocan a Jet en el suelo, quien sufre de contusiones y sigue sangrando.

-Colócalo en el suelo. -dice Knuckles.

-¡No dejaré que mueras justo en mi presencia! -dice Storm.-

-¡Bienvenido al Servicio de Optigan 1! -comienza la grabadora del puesto ese.- en un momento iniciaremos un escaneo. Por favor espere...

Salen unas maquinitas flotantes que examinan a Jet con unos Rayos X o algo por el estilo.

-Análisis terminado. Se ha diagnosticado una perforación en el estómago. Buscando soluciones... -Wave oprime un botón.- Se han encontrado dos soluciones. La más conveniente es el de la benda. ¿Desea usarla? -Wave oprime otro botón.- Acceso Permitido. Por favor espere...

Sale una maquinita que le coloca la benda a Jet en la herida, conforme va pasando el tiempo el estado de Jet va mejorando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Wave.-

-¿Tú cómo crees que me siento? -dice Jet.-

-Tranquilo. Escucha. Sólo hay que ocultarnos en un sitio hasta que podamos pasar desapercibidos. -dice Knuckles.-

-De acuerdo. Sólo... Veré si puedo caminar bién. -dice Jet.-

-Si no puedes irte en tu gear. -dice Storm.-

-OK. Ya vamonos de aquí.-

[Fin de la Transmisión]

Sonic encuentra una nota con el texto:

"Edificio Ludlow #343. Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato."

-Sonic. -dice Vector.- Encontré esta nota.

-¿Edificio Ludlow? -dice Sonic.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es... Espera. -dice Espio.- Recuerdo ese nombre. Es un edificio. Es donde nos ibamos a ocultar mientras ese maldito robot nos perseguía.

-¡Vamos para allá rápido! -dice Espio.-

Salen del edificio, Espio se detiene a medio camino, todos siguen avanzando y luego de algunos segundos se enteran de que Espio no los sigue. Todos se regresan con Espio.

-¿Viste algo? -dice Charmy.-

-¡Síganme! -dice Espio.-

Todos van detrás de Espio, van a la entrada de un edificio donde está Rouge ayudando a caminar a Shadow. Rouge finalmente se rinde y coloca a Shadow en el suelo, en eso llegan Sonic y los demás.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -dice Vector.-

-Fuimos a un edificio por nuestros gears.- dice Rouge.- Salimos de ahí, un robot se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió que le mostraramos nuestras "identificaciones". Nos quedamos callados y el robot comenzó a atacarnos, Shadow y yo lo enfrentamos y se desactivo por un momento. Estabamos a punto de irnos cuando el robot se activo y le perforó el pecho con la punta de su propio gear.

-Vengan con nosotros.- dice Vector.- Se donde podemos arreglar este asunto.-

Se van y en el otro lado del edificio encuentran un puesto de salud "Optigan 1".

-¡Bienvenido al Servicio de Optigan 1! -comienza la grabadora.- En un momento comenzaremos un escaneo. Por favor espere.-

Salen las maquinitas y comienzan a escanear a Shadow, igual que a Jet.

-Análisis terminado. Se ha diagnosticado una perforación en el pulmón derecho. La única solución que hay es una benda. ¿Desea utilizarla? -Rouge oprime un botón.- Acceso permitido. Por favor espere.

Salen las máquinitas y hacen lo mismo que con Jet. Shadow logra reaccionar, Rouge se ve aliviada al saber que está bién.

-Shadow. ¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Rouge.-

-Ahh... ¡Puedo respirar! -dice Shadow aliviado.- pero... En serio debo quedarme aquí un rato.

-De acuerdo. -dice Rouge.- Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Sonic y los demás dejan a Shadow y a Rouge, se suben a sus gears y siguen con su destino al Edificio Ludlow.

***Algunas partes inspiradas en la campaña de Halo 3: ODST* :D**

***En realidad los puestos de salud de Halo 3: ODST se llaman "Optican". "Optigan 1" es una canción de Blur de su álbum **_**13.**_


	2. Juggernauts

_Juggernauts_

Llegan a la entrada del edificio que está custodiada por algunos robots, los robots forman una barrera al ver a Sonic.

-¡ABRAN PASO! -dice Vector de mala gana.-

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO PASAS POR NOSOTROS PRIMERO!? -dice el robot.-

-¡OK! -dice Sonic.- ¡Que conste que tú lo quisiste así!-

-Pero debes saber que... No estamos solos. -dice el robot.-

Llegan un montón de robots por detrás y por los lados hasta dejar a Sonic y a los demás rodeados. Una cámara de seguridad apunta a este suceso, Fang se encuentra en la azotea de un edificio con un Rifle Winchester con un silenciador. Dispara a los robots sin éxito ya que los disparos no causaron daño.

Mientras tanto en Station Square: Un sujeto llega a la cafetería donde Sonic y Tails jugaban ajedrez aquél día. El sujeto porta una gabardina negra con una capucha del mismo color que cubre gran parte de su rostro. Sale el gerente de la cafetería.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -dice el gerente.-

-Sólo necesito saber si ha visto a estos sujetos. -dice el sujeto y saca una foto de los Chaotix.-

-Hasta donde sé... -dice el gerente.- Ese tipo... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que Eggman los secuestró.

-OK. -dice el sujeto y se va.-

El sujeto entra a un edificio y de ahí entra a un departamento, el sujeto se quita la capucha y resulta ser Mighty, el antiguo integrante de Chaotix. Ya en su escondite enciende la televisión, cambia de canal a un noticiero en el que siguen investigando la desaparición de Sonic y todos los demás. Sube el volumen y se sienta enfrente de la televisión.

-Comienza a hablar la reportera.- Y aunque pasó hace cinco días se sigue investigando la extraña desaparición de estos individuos. -pasan fotos de cada uno de ellos.- se tienen registros de que fueron secuestrados por el Dr. Eggman. Quien es conocido por tratar de construir su ambicioso proyecto "Eggmanland" en variadas partes del planeta. Les seguiremos informando... Oh. ¡Esperen un momento! Se reveló la ubicación del teletransportsdor interdimensional. Se encuentra en el almacén abandonado en las afueras de Station Square.

Mighty sale corriendo del escondite, deja la televisión encendida, alguien que resulta ser un casero toca a su puerta.

-¡Jason! -dice el casero.- ¡Jason abre la puerta!

Resultó ser que Mighty le dio datos falsos al casero y nunca se vieron directamente de cara; el casero abre la puerta y ve la televisión encendida, la apaga y sale del apartamento, cierra la puerta y en ella pega una carta de una orden de desalojo.

Mighty llega al transportador y entra a él, aparece en el mismo campo en el que apareció Sonic, en el pastizal encuentra una nota que dice "Ve al edificio Ludlow". Al verla se va corriendo.

Entra por atrás y le dan el gear. Va al frente y se encuentra a Sonic y a sus ex-compañeros luchando contra los robots, para ayudarlos comienza a golpear a los robots y al último de arranca la cabeza y le arranca algunos cables de adentro.

-¿Mighty? ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dice Charmy.- Si antes nunca eras tan violento.

-Esos días ya pasaron. -dice Mighty.- ahora me tengo que concentrar en el presente.

-OK. Más vale andarnos con cuidado aquí.

-Nunca debiste venir. -dice Sonic a Mighty.- Las cosas van de lo peor aquí. Pero como ya estás aquí debes estar lo más atento que se pueda.

Entran al edificio, el lobby tiene un aspecto macabro pero muy elegante, más adelante hay un pasillo por el que pasan los cinco; al final del pasillo se encuentra un directorio que está más o menos así.

Usted se encuentra en: la planta baja.

Pisos 1-10: Estacionamiento

Pisos 11-20: Tiendas de recuerdos.

Pisos 21-30: Entrenamiento de robots.

Pisos 31-40: Área de entretenimiento.

Pisos 41-50: Oficias administrativas.

Pisos 51-60: Mantenimiento y reparación de robots.

Pisos 61-70: Pruebas de armas.

Pisos 71-80: Venta de armas y sistemas de defensa y vigilancia.

Pisos 81-90: Arsenales de armas. ADVERTENCIA: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO.

-A ver. ¡Vector! ¿Qué número dice en la nota? -dice Espio.-

-Dice... 343. -dice Vector.- Y se dice que en cada piso hay diez cuartos.

-En... El cuarto 343 está en el área de entretenimiento. -dice Mighty.- en el piso 34.

-Espero y estés en lo correcto. -dice Vector.-

Espio llama al elevador, al llegar, baja un sujeto como de 17 años, alto, con una gorra de caza roja y un cigarrillo. El tipo sigue su camino mientras los demás suben al elevador. Pero Espio en lugar de presionar el botón con el número 34, presiona el botón con el número 82 que los dirige al área de venta de armas y los sistemas de defensa.

Al llegar al piso 82 entran a un cuarto donde se venden sistemas de defensa, al entrar se ve todo tipo de mecanismos de defensa, desde camuflages hasta escudos plegables.

-OK. Seamos breves. -dice Espio.- Deme el mejor mecanismo de defensa que tenga.

-Hmm... ¿El mejor eh? -dice el vendedor.- OK. Creo que tengo algo que te agradará.

Le da un tipo de barra. El tipo se va al almacen y todos siguen esperando. Luego de unos minutos el tipo sale del almacén.

-OK. Mira. -dice el vendedor.- Este es un escudo de plasma plegable que funciona mediante controles mentales. Es decir que si piensas en bloquear algún golpe o disparo, el escudo es activará.

-¿Cuál es el precio? -dice Vector.-

-Llévatelo. Es cortesía. -dice el vendedor.-

Lleva otros para Sonic y los demás, el vendedor los ve partir y los detiene con un silbido.

-Sólo recuerden. Tienen que pensar en bloquear el tiro. No piensen en nada más. -dice el vendedor.- Tengan suerte.

Ahora sí bajan al piso 34. Que resulta ser un tipo de bar donde se libra una gran fiesta. Sonic va a buscar al anfitrión, que es el tipo de la gorra de caza.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dice Holden.- Mi nombre es Holden. Y creo conocerte.

-¿Desde donde me conoces? -dice Sonic.-

-¿Vienes de Station Square? ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Acompañame. Sólo espera un segundo. -se da la vuelta.- ¡MUY BIEN GENTE! ¡SIGAN CON LA FIESTA! ¡WOOOOOO!

Todos le siguen el juego y se quedan en sus asuntos mientras Holden y los demás suben a un área privada donde el ruido es casi inexistente. Todos se sientan en unos sillones.

-Escucha bién Sonic. -dice Holden.- Se que eres tú también sé quiénes son ellos, son los chaotix: Vector, Espio, Charmy y Mighty. Lo sé porque en alguna parte de donde vivía habían muchísimos carteles de "Se busca" y aparecían sus fotos, de todos, también de otros sujetos pero no recuerdo sus aspectos ni sus nombres.

-¿Por qué? Si jamás hicimos algo malo. -dice Sonic.- Hasta donde yo recuerde.

-¿Te suena familiar el "Incidente de Meteor-Tech? -dice Holden.

-Si. De hecho yo y unos amigos buscabamos cada una de las piedras.

-Y entonces... -dice Espio.- ¿Por qué nos buscaban a nosotros?

-Esos son rumores. -dice Holden.- Dijeron en algunos periódicos que una alianza de cuatro sujetos conocidos como los "Chaotix" influyeron en un fraude a Meteor-Tech por varios millones de dolares y por eso fue la bancarrota de dicha compañía. Pero yo sé y todos en esta área sabemos que la torre fue destruida junto con una extraña isla flotante.

-Si. La isla Babylon Garden fue destruída. -dice Sonic.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que nos hayan secuestrado y nos hayan traído a aquí?

-Según escuché una conversación con Eggman y con otros sujetos a quienes llamó Fang y Scourge...

-Ay no... -dice Sonic.- ¿Dijiste Fang y Scourge?

-Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Por nada. Continua. -le dice Sonic.-

-Según dijeron que tenían un pacto Fang, Scourge y Eggman, ellos tienen un plan de engañar a los que estorban en los planes de Eggman con un premio falso de Extreme Gears pero en realidad luchan por sobrevivir en su macabra ciudad. Así si todos mueren o uno sobrevive, Eggman no tendrá problema alguno en conquistar su mundo, pero si pasa eso de que sólo sobreviva uno, no tendrán problema para matarlo. Pues Fang desde que yo recuerdo dicen que con armas a larga distancia tiene una puntería excelente. Eggman pues tiene la mas avanzada tecnología en lo que sea, Scourge con lo que sea puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. Mejor estense con cuidado.

Se escucha un tremendo golpe en la puerta del bar. Se escuchan varios golpes y disparos, todos salen corriendo o se van a esconder mientras Holden y los demás los ven desde el área privada. Entra Eggman acompañado de Scourge, Fang y algunos robots.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! -dice Eggman.- ¡Me dijeron que Sonic y los Chaotix estaban aquí! ¡DÍGANME SI NO QUIEREN SALIR HERIDOS DE AQUÍ! -largo silencio.-

-¡Vamos! -dice Fang.- ¿¡En serio no quieren decirle!? ¡No querrán que dispare este revolver a alguno de ustedes! ¿O si? -todos se quedan callados.- ¡OK! ¡Ustedes así lo quisieron!

Fang apunta su arma a un jóven sentado en una barra, al mismo tiempo que Fang apunta, Espio sale del escondite y va corriendo hacia aquél jóven, Fang dispara su arma, Espio se lanza mientras su escudo se activa, la bala impacta contra el escudo y se desvía incrustándose en una pared, luego de algunos segundos Espio cae inconsciente al suelo.

-¿¡Ven qué divertido es este negocio!? -dice Fang.- ¡AHORA DÍGANOS DÓNDE ESTÁN SONIC Y LOS DEMÁS CHAOTIX!

-Muy bién... -dice Scourge.- ya que nadie dice nada será mejor conformarnos con él. ¡Eggman! Ordenale a alguien que se traiga a ese Chaotix. Luego vendremos por los demás.

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO PASARÁ! -dice Sonic mientras se lanza contra Scourge.-

Lo que era una fiesta se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, los demás salen del escondite mientras que Holden se escurre entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida, todos los fiesteros tratan de salir pero los robots les bloquean la salida. Al ver eso, Vector le arranca la cabeza a un robot y se la lanza a los bloqueadores, Sonic da el remate con un ataque teledirigido. Charmy abre la puerta y todos salen corriendo y gritando del lugar, sólo quedan Scourge, Fang y Eggman en el lugar. Fang y Eggman se esconden para matar a Sonic y a los Chaotix sigilosamente, dejando a Scourge solo. Sonic corre contra Scourge, se lanza hacia él y los dos quedan en el suelo, Sonic toma una pieza de robot afilada debido a un corte.

-¡Será mejor que me digas qué está pasando aquí! -dice Sonic.- ¡A menos de que quieras que te clave esto y te cause otras cicatrices!-

Mientras tanto: Fang le apunta a Sonic en la cabeza con su revólver.

-Descuida. -dice Scourge.- Ya no seré tan tarado como para que esa historia se repita de nuevo.-

Se escuchan varios disparos y golpes, luego Fang y Eggman son arrojados a un lado de Scourge. Esto aumenta la ira de Scourge.

-Si en serio quieres matar a alguien. -dice Vector.- Mejor que sea con un arma más discreta y en un lugar donde nadie te vigile. ¿De acuerdo imbécil?-

-¡FANG! -aquí es cuando Scourge desquita su ira con Eggman y con Fang.- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡UN JODIDO SIMIO PUDO HABER HECHO UN MEJOR TRABAJO QUE USTEDES PAR DE TARADOS! ¡Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO ME FALLEN! -dirige la vista a Sonic.- ¡Y TÚ! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESTES PREPARADO PARA EL SIGUIENTE NIVEL!

Scourge le da una patada a Sonic en la rodilla que lo deja en el suelo y, posteriormente, le comienza a dar patadas en el pecho y en la cara. Hasta que llega Vector y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo deja en el suelo.

-¿Y bién? ¡Dejarás de complicarnos la vida! -dice Vector.-

-Sólo por este momento. -dice Scourge.- Lo que viene no lo van a ver venir.

Salen Eggman y los demás del lugar en una navecita. Al salir, Vector y los demás van corriendo a ver a Espio, Sonic va con ellos luego de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo está? -dice Mighty.-

-Todavía respira. -dice Sonic.- Sólo está inconsciente.

-Sonic. No te habían golpeado. -dice Charmy.-

-Sólo fue un par de veces en el pecho y en la cara. -le responde.- He sufrido golpes peores.

-Pero... Tu nariz sangra. -dice Charmy.-

-No es problema. Pronto parará. -le responde.-

-Shhhh... Está despertando. -dice Mighty que después ayuda a Espio a levantarse.-

-¿Qué pasó? -dice Espio confundido.-

-Pues... Te lanzaste sobre un tipo para bloquear un tiro que Fang había disparado. -dice Mighty.-

-OK. Ya no necesito saber más. -le responde.- ¡Ya vámonos de aquí!-

Se van de ese bar, Holden regresa con otro cigarrillo y enciende la televisión. Sube el volumen mientras va a cerrar la puerta, se acerca a la barra y se sirve vodka con refresco en una copa y luego regresa a su sillón a ver la televisión.

-Ellos se veían que eran geniales. -dice Holden.- Mejor trataré de ayudarles con cualquier cosa que sea posible. Aparte quieron mandar al carajo a un par de robots. ¡Sí! Eso sería jodidamente asombroso.

Se queda viendo un documental sobre la guerra de los cién años. Un sujeto entra al bar. También mete una maleta.

-¡Caulfield! ¿Estás aquí? -pregunta el sujeto.-

-Gracias por venir. -dice Holden.- ¿Traes el pedido?

-¿Tú qué crees? -dice el sujeto.

Abre la maleta y se ve que hay en ella armas, municiones, silenciadores y varios escudos de plasma.

-Muy bién. -dice Holden.- ¿Cuá sería el precio por todo?

-Es cortesía sólo por organizar las mejores fiestas de aquí. -le responde.-

-Muchas gracias. Te lo debo. -dice Holden.-

El sujeto se va mientras que Holden mete en un estuche de una guitarra las armas. Enciende la televisión y se informa de que Sonic y los Chaotix vencieron a otro ejército de robots cerca de la estación de trenes 4st 7lb.

Holden sale a la calle, entra a su auto, lo enciende y a toda velocidad se dirige a la estación. En su transcurso se encuentra a Rouge y a Shadow. Se detiene a su lado.

-Oigan... -les dice Holden.- ¿No han visto a Sonic y a los Chaotix?

-No. Recientemente no. -dice Shadow.- ¿Los conoces?

-Si. -les responde.- ¡Mejor suban! ¡Creo saber dónde están!

Shadow y Rouge suben al auto, Holden pisa a fondo el acelerador. Se escuchan las llantas rechinar por la fricción contra el suelo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sonic y a los Chaotix? -pregunta Rouge.-

-Estuve con ellos hace algunas horas. -responde Holden.- De hecho, salvaron a varias personas de Eggman y... Esperen un momento. ¿Ustedes son Rouge y Shadow?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -dice Shadow.-

-En las noticias decían que Rouge había asesinado a Shadow con su gear. -dice Holden.-

-No no no no. -dice Shadow.- ¡Eggman enterró mi gear en mi pecho!

-A eso me refiero. Hay algo mal con esta cosa. -dice Holden.- ¡Oh! Ya llegamos.

Holden abre la puerta trasera de su auto para que Shadow y Rouge bajen de él. Cierra la puerta, le pone seguro a su auto y se dirige a Sonic, quien, junto con los Chaotix entró a la estación. Se vuelven a encontrar en el andén.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? -le dice Sonic a Holden.- ¡Te fuiste de repente!

-Tenía que conseguirles esto. -le da el estuche de la guitarra.- Eres el único en el que puedo confiar. Por eso te lo doy a ti. No lo abras a menos de que sea una emergencia. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! -dice Sonic.- ¿No vas a venir?

-No sé por qué se van todavía y a dónde se van.

-Nos vamos a la Estación Sprawl II. -dice Espio mientras revisa un mapa del recorrido del tren.- En Half Light. Ahí pasaremos desapercibidos por un tiempo. ¿En serio no vienes?

-Eso quisiera. -le responde.- Pero ahora estoy en un nivel de sospecha muy alto y no quiero que se eleve más. Tú y tus amigos están por delante de mí así que ándense con cuidado.

-OK. Adios Holden. -dice Sonic.-

-Hasta pronto Sonic. -dice Holden mientras ve partir a Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y los Chaotix.-

-¡Atención Pasajeros! -comienza la grabadora.- ¡El último tren con destino a Sprawl II ha efectuado su salida! ¡Próximas estaciones: Tunnels, Havoc A, Havoc B, Oceans, Flatland, Mountains Beyond Mountains y Sprawl I. Final del trayecto.-

Todo se ve desde una cámara de vigilancia controlada desde la base de Eggman, quien toma un teléfono, marca un número y espera a que alguien conteste.

-¿Si? -dice Fang.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Prepara el comité de bienvenida! -dice Eggman.- Están a punto de llegar a Half Light.

-Considéralo hecho. -dice Fang.- Muy pronto los tendrás donde los quieres.

Tails y Knuckles los espian desde los conductos de ventilación. Al escuchar lo último se van silenciosamente a afuera de la base. Knuckles toma un comunicador y llama a Sonic.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese comunicador? -dice Tails.-

-Venía en el Gear. -le responde Knuckles.-

-¿Hola? -se escucha Sonic en el comunicador.-

-¡Sonic! Escucha. No preguntes nada. Sólo estate atento cuando llegues a Sprawl II. Te tendrán preparado un comité de bienvenida.

-OK. Gracias por avisarme. -dice Sonic y termina la transmisión.-

-¡Tenemos que ir a Half Light rápido! -dice Knuckles.-

-No creo que sea buena idea. -dice Tails.- Arriesgan su vida para pasar desapercibidos.

-Eso no importa. -responde Knuckles.- Sólo no debemos dejar que le hagan algo.

-¿Crees que Sonic está sólo? -dice Jet.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Tails.-

-El robot tenía un cartel con una foto de él junto a los Chaotix, Shadow y Rouge. -responde Jet.-

-Esto se puso peor. -dice Knuckles.- Bueno. El que no arriesga, no gana. ¿Vamos o qué?-

-¡Vamos! -dice Wave.-

-¡Ya qué! -dice Jet.-

Todos suben a sus gears y se dirigen rápidamente a Half Light, no van ni saliendo de Half Light II cuando las cosas comienzan a salir mal: un robot con la fotografía de se buscan de Sonic y los demás analiza a Knuckles y a los demás mediante un enfoque rápido y sale lo siguiente:

Mantiene contacto con los sospechosos:

Miles "Tails" Prower: Afirmativo

Knuckles the Equidna: Afirmativo.

Jet the Hawk: Afirmativo

Wave the Swallow: Negativo

Storm the Albatross: Negativo.

Comienza una persecusión cuando Wave se entera de que los robots los persiguen, se dirigen a la ciudad donde se encuentra un deshuesadero -de robots defectuosos.- Ahí, los robots los pierden de vista, pero aún así usan su visión de rayos X y descubren que han vuelto a la carretera. Al saber eso, los robots aumentan su altura y desde lo alto los ven que van al final del sendero. Los robots van a toda velocidad y se colocan en el final del sendero, bloqueando su única salida, Knuckles trata de retroceder pero llegan más robots y los rodean.


	3. Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here

_Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here_

Los robots ya tienen totalmente acorralados a Knuckles, Tails y a los Babylon Rouges. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer pues, todos los robots les están apuntando con las armas que tienen integradas.

-¡DE RODILLAS! -dice un robot.- ¡AHORA!-

Todos se ponen de rodillas. Los robots comienzan a apuntarles a la cabeza, de repente algunos robots comienzan a derretirse y otros son golpeados contra el suelo y posteriormente lanzados, atrás de los robots se encontraban Silver y Blaze.

-¿Llegamos tarde? -dice Silver.- Porque tengo más de donde vino ese.

-No. -responde Tails.- Tienes mucho de donde escoger.

-¡NO HABLEN! -dice un robot.- ¡A no ser que quieran ser aniqui...!-

El robot es derretido por las flamas de Blaze y los otros son lanzados por Silver usando su telequinesis. Al final se llevan a Knuckles y a los demás de Half Light II.

Los llevan al principio de Half Light. Silver se detiene enfrente de ellos y Blaze a su lado. Knuckles y los demás se acercan a apreciar de frente a la ciudad.

-Ahí la tienen. -dice Silver.- Half Light.-

-¿No vendrán? -dice Knuckles.- ¡En serio nos serían de mucha ayuda!-

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! -dice Blaze.- Ya habrá otra ocación.-

-OK. Nos volveremos a encontrar. Supongo. -dice Tails.-

-No lo sé. -dice Silver.- Bueno. Hasta pronto.

Se van de ahí sin decir más.

Mientras tanto: Sonic se va preparando en las puertas del tren, todos lo ven como si estuviera loco pero no saben la que les espera.

-¡...Próxima estación...Sprawl II! -se escucha la grabadora del tren!

El tren se detiene va llegando a la estación, se ve el gran ejército de robots esperando a Sonic. Un robot lo tiene como blanco para disparar, Sonic se mueve rápido: se tira hasta el fondo del vagón, la gente lo sigue viendo raro hasta que las puertas y parte del vagón explotan, la gente aterrorizada se sale desesperadamente de él, Sonic y los Chaotix se enfrentan a ellos mientras que Shadow y Rouge abren el estuche, Rouge toma un par de explosivos y Shadow un francotirador y se va hasta la cima de las escaleras mientras que Rouge se queda en el andén. Rouge implanta los explosivos en las espaldas de los robots.

-¡Sonic y ustedes! -dice Rouge.- ¡Aléjense de ahí!

Se alejan y, tiempo despues, Rouge hace explotar a los robots, regresan al andén por el estuche, que sigue sin ningún rasguño, todos se preguntan por Shadow hasta que Rouge responde: "-Está en el segundo piso".

Mientras tanto con Shadow: sigue buscando algún tipo de actividad robótica en el andén, ve detrás suyo y no ve a nadie pero siente que alguien lo observa, ve por segunda vez y Eggman se acerca lentamente hacia él, pero no se dirige hacia él sino a Sonic y a los demás. Mientras lo vigila por la mira del francotirador, Fang se acerca lenta y sigilosamente hacia Shadow, toma su revólver, le da un golpe en un costado y, al estar en el suelo, le da otro en la frente.

Sonic ve todo ese alboroto y va a ayudar a Shadow, al llegar a la cima de las escaleras no se esperaba a Scourge escondido detrás de un pilar de la estación, toma del cuello a Sonic y lo pone contra una pared, saca una navaja de su chaqueta y la coloca en el pecho de Sonic.

-Sonic. Mi gran amigo. ¡Tómate un buen respiro! Porque el aire lo necesitarás luego de un par de segundos... Y ahora yo te haré ese favor que me dijiste. -dice Scourge mientras se escuchan los esfuerzos de Sonic tratando de respirar o gritar para pedir ayuda.- ¿Cómo era? "Dime qué esta pasando a menos de que quieras que te clave esto, y te cause otras cicatrices". Eso fue lindo. Debo admitirlo, pero fue también fue dicho de la forma más jodidamente estúpida. Pero... Quiero ser breve y sólo quería... -toma su navaja con fuerza.- hacer... ¡ESTO!

Scourge le clava la navaja a Sonic en el estómago, empuja la navaja con fuerza y la desesperación de Sonic aumenta de forma escándalosa. Tanto así que le lanza patadas a Scourge, lo que hace que saque la navaja, la ponga contra su cuello y luego sonría.

-¡Te dije que tomaras un buen respiro! -dice Scourge.- ¿O no?

Arroja a Sonic al suelo con fuerza mientras este trata de gritar pero la herida se lo impide; luego de unos segundos se queda sin elección.

¡TAILS! -comienza a gritar.- ¡QUIEN SEA!

Shadow y Espio suben las escaleras y ven a Sonic con la herida en el estómago. Shadow se impacta al verlo, se queda sin saber que hacer, toma su comunicador y llama a Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles! -dice Espio bastante nervioso.- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven rápido a la estación de Sprawl II! ¡VAMOS! -corta la transmisión.-

Espio va rápido a buscar un puesto de Optigan 1 pero no encuentra ninguno.

Llegan Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze y los Babylon Rouges por las vías. Se siguen hasta subir las escaleras y ahí encuentran a Sonic en el suelo con la herida en el estómago y todos rodeándolo. Jet empuja a todos.

-¡Dénle espacio! -dice Jet mientras empuja a todos.-

-¡Oye! -dice Shadow.- ¿Cuál carajos es tu problema?-

-¡Oigan! -dice Wave.- ¡Cierren la maldita boca!

Jet se va de la estación a buscar algo de Optigan 1. En eso, Holden llega a la estación y encuentra a Sonic tirado en el suelo. Al verlo se queda impactado por un momento, luego, al recuperar la compostura, saca una laptop de su mochila, toma unos cables y los conecta al ordenador y en la cabeza de Sonic -y son varios.- así como en los brazos y en el pecho. En el ordenador se ve que la línea de vida de Sonic es ya casi inexistente, Espio regresa a la estación con respuestas negativas mientras que Jet sigue ausente.

Luego de unos minutos llega Jet con un botiquín robado de un puesto de Optigan 1. En él hay varios medicamentos pero se decide por la benda, la coloca rodeando la herida causada por la navaja, pero no parece mejorar.

-Creo que... Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. -dice Holden con voz temblorosa.- Es más... Miren aquí.

Se ve en el ordenador que la línea de vida de Sonic ya es definitivamente inexistente, al fijarse en el ordenador de Holden, todos se empiezan a retirar de la estación con una expresión bastante negativa y deprimente, Holden es el último en irse, todo lo deja así como está.

Varias horas después, llega Eggman acompañado de un robot, ambos comienzan a explorar la estación hasta llegar a la entrada del andén, donde está el cadáver de Sonic con la laptop y los cables.

-¡Amo! -dice el robot.- ¡Encontré algo!

-Espera un momento. -dice Eggman mientras se acerca con el robot.- Oh. Es Sonic. ¿Cómo murió? -ve la herida en el estómago.- ¡Fang the Sniper! El debió matarlo con la navaja que tenía.

-¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Amo? -dice el robot.-

-Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer con él.-

Las cámaras captan lo que sucede después: Eggman se lleva a Sonic en sus brazos y lo lleva a afuera de la estación. Otra cámara capta lo siguiente: Eggman sale del estacionamiento y lo sube al asiento trasero de un auto.

Holden se encontraba en las oficinas de seguridad donde se encuentran las imágenes que captan las cámaras. Retrocede el video de la cámara exterior, trata de enfocar a la matrícula del auto en el que subieron a Sonic, al enfocarla se ve la combinación LG-04-515. La cámara parece tomarle fotos a la matrícula.

Eggman llega a su guarida en Samskeyti -ciudad vecina de Half Light y capital de Eggmanland-, baja a Sonic con ayuda de su robot, entran al laboratorio de la guarida, Eggman saca al exterior una cápsula de clonación, colocan a Sonic dentro de ella y lo estabilizan para devolverle la vida. Eggman, mediante una computadora, crea a un clón de Sonic, el cual, al despertar trata de golpear a Eggman y a su robot, pero llega otro robot y lo sostiene de los brazos para que no haga nada.

-¿Qué hago con él? -dice el robot.-

-Emm... ¡Ya sé! -dice Eggman.- ¡Llévalo al auditorio! Y deja que la magia vuele.

Ya en el auditorio, el robot amarra a Sonic a un asiento, le coloca unos pinzas en los ojos para que no parpadee y le pasan varias imágenes en la pantalla de ahí de varios asesinatos, crímenes, etc. Se ve un video de cómo Fang golpea terriblemente a Shadow, se ve otro de un robot deshaciendose del resto de su equipo -Tails y Knuckles- etc.

-¿¡POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO!? -dice Sonic.- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENFERMOS!

Los videos van acompañados de los gritos de todos los que salen en los videos, Sonic sigue gritando desesperadamente pidiendoles que paren esa locura.

Mientras tanto en el portal interdimensional: Todos van acercándose al portal para volver a Station Square y olvidar lo ocurrido en esa inmunda ciudad, Tails está a punto de entrar hasta que Holden llega a detenerlos.

-¡Esperen! -dice Holden- ¿A dónde van? ¿Regresarán a Station Square?

-Debemos de... -dice Tails.- Sólamente queremos olvidar lo que sucedió aquí.

-¡Oigan! -responde Holden.- ¿Pueden hacerme un favor? ¿Por lo menos antes de irse?

-¿Será acaso que no entiendes? -dice Knuckles.- ¡No pertenecemos a aquí! ¡Nunca debí avisarle a Sonic que Eggman atacaba Station Square!

¡Vamos! -dice Holden.- Porque debieron de hacerle algo a Sonic.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Espio.-

-Escuchen. -responde Holden.- Me quedé un rato en las oficinas de vigilancia de la estación. Eggman y un robot se llevaron a Sonic en una camioneta, la matrícula la tengo anotada, era LG-04-515. Busquen esa camioneta y descubran qué hicieron con Sonic.

[Tres Horas Después]

Todos llegan a la guarida de Eggman, se esconden detrás de la camioneta para no ser descubiertos.

-OK. Estaba planeando en una estrategia que quedaría así. -dice Vector.- Tails, Charmy y Wave se encargarán de deshacerse de los guardias de las torres de seguridad, Knuckles, Storm y un servidor se encargarán de deshacerse de los guardias del exterior, Rouge se encargará de las puertas aseguradas por claves, Espio y Jet entren y encuentren a Sonic vivo o muerto. Todos tomen sus comunicadores y pongan todo en marcha. ¿Entendido?

-Todo claro. -dice Tails.-

-Por mi no hay problema. -dice Jet.-

-Pero sólo les diré algo. -dice Vector.- ¡No tengan piedad! Si acabaron con Sonic de esa forma, ustedes regresen la jugada. ¿Entendido?

-OK. OK -dice Storm.-

El plan comienza, Tails y Wave se escurren a la torre y se deshacen de los robots arrojándolos contra la camioneta, Charmy va contra lo demás, a los que golpea hasta dejarlos inservibles.

-¡Todo despejado! -dice Charmy.-

-Excelente. -dice Vector.- Ahora sólo hay que esperar sus ordenes.

Vector y su grupo se acercan a la entrada principal, se acercan a los robots que la vigilan sin importar si los descubren o no, luego de varios minutos logran deshacerse de los robots.

-OK Rouge. -dice Knuckles.- Es tu turno.-

-Entendido. -responde Rouge.- Voy para allá.-

Rouge se acerca a la puerta que está asegurada por PIN -clave de números como cuando desbloqueas un teléfono Android o algo así.- Pero en lugar de descifrar el código, coloca un explosivo bastante peculiar que, al ser colocado crea un campo de fuerza electromagética, el cual se desactiva causando que teclado se desintegre y la puerta se abra.

-Espio, Jet. -dice Rouge.- Les toca a ustedes.

-De acuerdo. -dice Jet.- Ahí vamos.-

Entran Jet, Rouge y Espio a la guarida mientras los demás -Knuckles y Storm- los van siguiendo y los otros se quedaron vigilando, entran van por un corredor bastante largo que los lleva a una puerta sin seguro, Jet la abre y encuentran un enorme ejército de robots. Luego de varios minutos los robots son hechos chatarra y todos siguen con su camino.

Ya van varias peleas que los dirigen a varios corredores, van por uno bastante largo que los lleva a una puerta asegurada por patrón -como los de los teléfonos Android.- Rouge aplica la misma técnica del explosivo electromagnético y abre la puerta, la cual es la del laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio se encuentran con muchas cosas de las que se sospecha una guerra en contra de Station Square y todo ese mundo: Cañones de bombas nucleares, Gas lacrimógeno y mercuriano, etc.

Luego de otros minutos Espio se encuentra con el área de clonación y ahí se encuentra con la de Sonic. Se ve impactado por lo que acaba de ver, se tira al suelo y toma su comunicador.

-Tails, Knuckles, Quien lo escuche. -dice Espio.- Ya encontré a Sonic.

Todos llegan con Espio y ven a Sonic en la cápsula con un tipo de cable conectado al cuello. Rouge trata de desactivar la cápsula hasta que llega el clón de Sonic y los empuja a todos lejos de la cápsula.

-¡Si ustedes creen que se llevarán a mi original! -dice el clón.- Mejor pielénsenlo un poco más. ¿No creen?

-¿Sonic? -dice Tails.- ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-¿En serio creen que soy ese "Sonic" al que solían conocer? -dice el clón.- ¡Ese "Sonic" está muerto y no hay nada que puedan hacer para devolverlo a la vida!-

El clón comienza a reir y luego golpea a Knuckles de un derechazo que lo deja en el suelo y ahí, lo comienza a golpear hasta casi matarlo. Pero finalmente Knuckles reacciona y despiadadamente comienza a golpear al clón hasta el punto que lo deja delirando en el suelo mientras se acerca lentamente a la muerte.

-¡AHORA SI! -dice Knuckles.- ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORIGINAL!

-Sigue encapsulado. -dice el clón gastando su último aliento.- ¿Pero para qué quieres perder tu tiempo con él? Si está muerto. Y si quieres darme el tiro de gracia, por mi no hay ningún problema, al fin y al cabo terminaré con él.

El clón deja caer sus brazos al suelo y finalmente muere. Espio y Jet regresan al área de clonación y buscan la cápsula de Sonic, que luego de unos minutos es encontrada, Espio se percata de que a su lado se encuentra una computadora que controla a la cápsula, accede a ella, desactiva la cápsula, saca a Sonic de ella y lo coloca en el suelo. Luego de veinte minutos, Sonic vuelve a despertar.

-¿Espio? ¿Jet? -dice Sonic.- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Oh Sonic! -dice Jet.- No tienes idea. ¡En serio no tienes idea!-

-Será mejor dejar esto así como está. -dice Espio.- ¿No creen?

Llegan Tails y Knuckles con ellos minutos después, Tails abraza a Sonic al verlo que está bién, Knuckles hace lo mismo. Una cámara de seguridad del laboratorio logra captar todo -como en algunas partes de la cinemáticas de Halo 3: ODST o Halo: Reach.- la cámara captura algunas fotos las cuales llegan al centro de control de la guarida, donde está Eggman.

-Así que... ¿Creen que es fácil venir y rescatar a Sonic? -dice Eggman.- ¡Ya verán que están equivocados!-. Sale del centro de control.

[Media Hora Después]

Entra Eggman al laboratorio, lo primero que ve es a Jet y a Espio con Sonic. Se acerca a ellos, Espio lo ve y se pone en posición, del mismo modo Jet.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Eggman? -dice Espio.- ¡Ya tuviste suficiente con que Scourge matara a Sonic! ¿Ahora qué quieres de nosotros?-

-¡Tranquilos! -dice Eggman.- ¡Por el momento no hay nada! -aprieta un botón sin que nadie lo note.- Sólo vine a darles un aviso. -entran unos robots al laboratorio.-

Los robots se acercan a Knuckles y a Espio -grave error.- Ellos no tienen ningún problema en deshacerse ellos, al igual que Jet que, con sólo unas patadas destruye a los que iban por él, Tails se deshace de ellos al crear electricidad estática frotando uno de sus guantes con una tela que estaba en un muro.

Pero no es todo, llegan más robots, uno de los cuales captura a Espio mientras se distraía con el robot destruido golpeándolo de más. Otro llega y captura a Tails y a Knuckles. Los demás entran al área, Vector y Storm van a defender a Sonic mientras que los demás se deshacen de los robots pero, el plan resultó ser un fracaso, los robots capturan a Shadow, Silver, Vector, Storm, Blaze y Rouge. Dejándo sólos a Charmy y a Wave. Otro robot se va con Sonic.

-Mira esto. -dice el robot.- ¡Esta si es una presa fácil!

-¡Ustedes eligen! -dice otro robot.- ¡Se entregan y los dejamos vivir! ¡O se resisten y terminan con una navaja en la garganta!

Wave y Charmy se ponen de rodillas, otro robot se lleva a Sonic del área y los demás lo van siguiendo, al último va el robot que tiene a Wave y Charmy. Eggman se queda solo en el laboratorio.

-No creo que sobrevivan a un escape que es casi imposible de perpetrar. -dice Eggman.-

Mientras tanto en Clark Gable: Amy y Cream -ya con sus comunicadores.- están en la estación de trenes 'Kveikur' esperando el último tren con dirección a Sprawl II. En eso pasan en una televisión unas fotos del Sonic Team, Babylon Rouges, Chaotix y de los demás en un noticiero.

-Las que acabamos de ver son las fotos de algunos de los individuos con el nivel de sospecha más alto en Eggmanland. -dice el reportero.- Pero estos individuos ya no existirán como tal... Afirma Eggman: nuestro máximo emperador de por vida.

-¡Cream! ¡Tenían a Sonic ahí! -dice Amy.- ¡Debemos ir rápido! -se va corriendo.-

-¡Amy! ¡ESPÉRAME! -dice Cream corriendo detrás de ella.-

En la guarida:

Arrojan a cada uno de ellos en una celda, pués se cree que separados les costará más trabajo escapar. Los robots se van del calabozo, momento preciso para que Silver doblara los barrotes de su celda e hiciera lo mismo con las otras.

-OK. ¿No falta nadie? -dice Silver.-

-No. Creo que no. -dice Tails.-

-¡Sonic! ¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Silver.-

-Bién, no como yo quiero estar... Pero estoy bién.

-De acuerdo. -dice Silver. Se escucha un ruido en la entrada.- ¡CORRAN TODOS! ¡A LOS DUCTOS DE VENTILACIÓN!

Todos saltan a los ductos de ventilación, casi al mismo tiempo que cierran el ducto entra Eggman con su robot asistente.

-¿¡A DÓNDE FUERON!? -dice Eggman furioso.- ¡DÍMELO!-

-Amo, tranquilo... No creo que vayan muy lejos... -dice el robot.-

-¿Sabes qué? -dice Eggman.- Tienes razón. Si para la próximo los capturo a todos, trataré de ser mejor en eso.


End file.
